


Just the Way I'm Not

by Light_The_Way



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Louis/Marcel, Marcel Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluffy, Louis and Marcel, Louis/Marcel - Freeform, M/M, Marcel Styles - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, marcel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_The_Way/pseuds/Light_The_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write a one shot for me about Marcel and Louis? Like Marcel is just really nerdy and Louis is like a punk/badass. PLEASE?! – K<br/>or<br/>Marcel Styles is a quiet, geeky guy who likes to keep to himself. Louis is outgoing and very attractive. One day when Marcel is forced to sit in the back Louis finally sees what he's been missing in his life. It's been hiding behind sweaters and big glasses for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Way I'm Not

**Author's Note:**

> I love Marcel. Guys, you don't even know. I wish guys at my school were as adorable and fun as Marcel..well Harry. :) Enjoy!

Marcel was about to take his normal seat in the front of the classroom when he noticed that all of the close seats were taken. He’d have to sit in the back, which meant that he would have to wear his terribly dorky glasses in front of everyone. Marcel hated sitting in the back. That’s where the “bad kids” sat, like Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson. Marcel took a deep breath and sat down in the back corner, hoping to avoid eye contact with anyone while he has to wear his glasses. Moments later he heard the chair beside him being pulled out. Oh joy. “Hey Marcey!” He knew that voice. It was him. “That’s not my name.” Marcel muttered under his breath as he pushed his glasses up and started to focus on the bored. They were to complete the five equations that were on the front board. Once he had a good focus he was able to fly through the problems. He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. They immediately shot open when he felt hot breath on his neck and heard the boy next to him whisper in his ear. “You wear glasses? Who knew? You look good in them.” Marcel slowly turned to face Louis, who had sat back in his seat with a satisfied grin spread across his face. He could feel his face growing warmer as he turned to hide his blushing face from Louis. Once he had calmed down he let out a small sigh. “I feel like I look like even more of a loser, but thank you for the complement if you really meant it.” He looked up slowly to see that Louis looked somewhat offended. “Of course I meant it. I don’t lie. Well, I don’t lie to good looking people.” He reassured with a flirty wink.

The period seemed to fly by after that. The bell rings and everyone starts to bolt out of the classroom. It is Friday, after all. Marcel gathers up his things and starts to make his way down the hall when he felt a light tug on his sweater. “Hey.” Louis spoke softly with a warm smile. “Hi. Do you need something?” Marcel asked politely. “Yeah, actually I do. I need you to sit at my table today at lunch.” Louis started, then added a “PLEASE?!” shortly after. Marcel was really confused. Why on earth would Louis Tomlinson want him to sit with him and his friends? Marcel usually sat at the back corner table by himself. He didn’t feel the need to stress about finding people to sit with because no one wanted to sit with him anyways. “Why?” He asked in confusion. Louis rolled his eyes, but smiled right after. “-‘cause I want you to sit with me. Unless you have a better offer, I don’t see why you can’t at least give me a chance.” Marcel took a deep breath before he nodded his head in agreement. “Okay. Alright, I’ll sit with you.” He gave a generous smile. They got their food and sat at the long table. Seated there was Zayn Malik, his boyfriend, Liam, and a few other rough looking characters like Niall Horan. Niall was actually very sweet, but looked a little intimidating at first glance. “Guys, you know Marcel. He will be joining us for lunch today.” Louis said as he patted the seat next to him for Marcel to sit next to him. Zayn mumbled out a soft “finally.” That was soon followed by Louis kicking him under the table. “So, Marcel, you got a girlfriend?” Niall asked. Marcel looked down at the table and then back up at Niall. “I-uh-no. I don’t. I-I don’t really like girls all that-that much, to be honest.” His voice got quieter as he kept speaking. He glanced up at Louis, and when they made eye-contact he stared back at the table. Zayn laughed out loudly. “Dude, do you really think we have a problem with that?” He asked as he pointed in between him and Liam. “Plus, Louis’s so gay he can’t even walk a straight line, even when he’s sober.” Louis kicks Zayn again. Harry blushed slightly and caught Liam looking at him. “No. He’s being serious, you know. You can be yourself with us. I know we haven’t really known you for that long, but trust me, we really aren’t that judgmental.” Liam assured with a smile. Marcel felt this warm feeling at Liam’s words. He may have just made four new friends. Louis’s gay though. He’s the one who invited him to sit here. He didn’t know that Marcel was gay before. Does he like him? No. No. He couldn’t possibl- “Do you have any plans tonight?” Louis asked, breaking the silence. Of course he has no plans. He studies, reads and takes care of his plants. “Uh..no.” He swallows hard. “Oh, cool! Do you want to hang out back at mine tonight? Niall’s bringing his cute little crush, Zayn’s bringing Liam, of course, and so I thought that I would invite you. That way I won’t be lonely.” Louis said very innocently. Marcel couldn’t believe it. Someone as fit as Louis could probably get anyone to come over to his house and he couldn’t believe that he chose him. “S-sure.” Marcel gave a small smile, but Louis smiled so sweetly that his eyelids crinkled slightly. “Good. Do you need a ride home or..?” Marcel shook his head. “I walk home.” He looked slightly embarrassed. He wasn’t going to be 16 for another three months. Louis was the year above him, but since he failed math last year, he was in Marcel’s class this year. “It’s supposed to rain, you know?” Louis raised an eyebrow at him.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Marcel was retrieving his things from his locker. He made sure that he had all of his studying materials for the weekend. “Hello, darling.” He heard from the other side of his locker door. He peeked around it to see Louis standing there swinging his keys on his index finger. “So, I decided that I am driving you home because it is raining really bad out there.” “Thank you.” Marcel just gave up. “It’s kind of cold out. You can use my jacket if you want.” Louis said as he handed Marcel his jacket. He smiled brightly at Louis. Marcel decided that if Louis was going to be so sweet to him he was going to let him. He slid the jacket on, noticing that the back read “Tomlinson” across the bottom, with a big number 17 and on the top left of the front it read “Louis.” Louis played football. That was the only thing that he liked about school. Louis paused for a moment while staring at him in his jacket. “It looks great on you.” That made Marcel blush right in front of Louis. Louis giggled. GIGGLED. He shut Marcel’s locker and they started to walk out the door. Once they made it to the car Marcel gave him directions to his house.

“Hi swee-“ Marcel’s mother began as he and Louis walked through the door. “Oh. Hello. I’m Marcel’s mother.” She greeted as she introduced herself. “I’m pleased to meet you. I’m Louis Tomlinson.” Marcel’s mother gives Louis a huge smile. “I’m so glad I get to finally meet a friend of Marcel’s. Will you be staying for a while?” “Actually,” Marcel begins. “I was wondering if I could hang out with Louis and some of his other friends tonight.” He asked sweetly. “Of course you can. Just text me if anything changes.” Marcel nodded as he went upstairs to change out of his school clothes and put away his school things. Louis followed him into his room. The walls were covered in posters. There was Superman, Batman, Spiderman and many more superheroes. Louis laughed to himself. There were also a few of Lady Gaga, Fall Out Boy and P!nk. He was kind of impressed. Marcel looked through his closet as he heard his mattress make a sound. He turned to see Louis lying on his bed. He secretly began to pray that his bed, especially his pillow, would smell like Louis when he comes home. Louis grinned at him as he turned onto his stomach. Marcel took that as an opportunity to safely change his clothes without feeling self-conscious in front of Louis. Once he was stripped down to his boxers he quickly searched for his pants when he heard Louis clearing his throat as he sat up. Marcel immediately turned away from him. He heard more movement on his bed and moments later Louis was standing behind him. “You don’t have to be so shy. You’ve got an amazing body, babe. You should show it off a little more.” Marcel felt goose bumps form at Louis’ words, mostly the babe part. “Come on, love. Turn around. Look at me. It’s just me. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Louis cooed as he started to rub Marcel’s back softly until he began to slowly turn. He kept his head down, but Louis held his hand beneath his chin and tilted it up. “Hi.” He whispered. “H-hi.” Marcel tried to not feel awkward, but he was almost completely naked in front of a fully clothed Louis Tomlinson. “You really are beautiful.” Louis said as his thumb brushed across Marcel’s cheek. His cheek turned a wonderful shade of pink at the touch. Louis leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his other cheek and threw himself back on to Marcel’s bed. Marcel was in shock. He awkwardly mumbled out “I’m going to take a quick shower and then we can go..” His words trailed off as he moved closer to the bathroom. Louis just gave a thumbs up, burrowing his face further into the pillow in front of him. Louis kissed Marcel! It was just a peck on the cheek, but he didn’t pull away from him. That has to be a good sign. Louis inhaled the smell of Marcel’s bed. It smelled like sweet cologne and the medicine from his inhaler. Louis was a gushing mess over the biggest nerd in the world. Louis’ peaceful thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating. _Stop fucking Marcel and get over here. We’re waiting on you too. Your sisters keep riding Liam like he’s a pony. He’s too cute. xx – From: Zayn_

Louis rolled his eyes at the message and replied. _Shut up! He’s taking a shower and then we’ll be over. His mother’s really sweet, by the way. I hope she likes me. Oh, and…I KISSED MARCEL’s..cheek.. :D – From: You_  
After Louis locked his phone screen he heard the shower curtain open and then close. Another three or four minutes pass before the door opens and Marcel is standing there wearing black skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt. His hair is wet, pushed out of his face, and it’s starting to curl at the ends. He looks. He looks incredible. Louis sits up with a huge smile. Marcel squints his eyes and reaches to his desk and puts his glasses back on. He looks back at Louis and smiles at him. He takes his towel and dries his hair a little more, then walks into the bathroom to blow dry it out. Before they leave he grabs Louis’ jacket. Louis just smiles. He doesn’t take it back. Once he is finished he and Louis walk downstairs. Marcel’s mother pulls him to the side. “You look very handsome. Trying to impress someone?” She asks as her eyes look over to Louis, who smiles sweetly not being able to hear them. Marcel does a little nod before he walks back to Louis at the door. “Bye, Mum. I’ll text you later.” “Bye, Mrs. Styles!” Louis adds in too. Louis drives them back to his house. It’s quiet until Louis finally speaks up as they pull into his driveway. “You look really nice.” Louis tries not to sound shocked. Marcel looks down at his hands. “Thank you. You’re probably wondering why I don’t dress like this in school. To answer that question I guess I would just have to say that I try not to look like a huge faggot, but I know that I fail at that.” He mumbles out the last part. Louis felt his heart shatter a little. “Marcel, there is nothing wrong with how you dress at school or how you’re dressed now. As long as you’re happy that’s all that matters. You can’t let other people decide for you. It’s your choice.” Louis placed his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it for a few seconds. Then he got out of the car and ran over to Marcel’s side. Marcel’s face was so red as Louis opened his door for him.

They walked into Louis’ house and greeted all of the guys. There was a sudden roar of little girl screams as two young girls ran into the living room. “Lou Lou!” “Louis’ home!” They screamed. They hugged him tightly after he bent down to them. One of them started to pull on Marcel’s shirt. He looked down at her and smiled. “Louis, who is this?” She asked. “This is Marcel.” She looked confused. “He doesn’t look anything like those pictures you sh-“ Louis cut her off as he mumbled about them going to play upstairs. The girls ran upstairs giggling. Louis awkwardly laughed as he gestured for Marcel to sit on the couches with everyone else. Of course they made room so that Louis and Marcel could sit together. “Oh, wow! Marcel…damn. You look good.” Zayn commented as everyone else scanned over Marcel’s new look. They all continued to compliment Marcel throughout the night. Niall picked a scary movie off of Netflix and turned it on. Marcel absolutely hated horror films. Louis noticed him tensing up. He leaned over to him. “You alright, love?” Louis’ voice was so warm and comforting. Marcel just muttered out “I’m alright. Just now a big fan of horror films is all..” Louis made a little “awe!” sound at that. He also noticed that Marcel was clutching at Louis’ jacket, still in his hands. He slowly wrapped his left arm around Marcel’s shoulders as he whispered. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” The movie was fine. It only had a few things that popped out at them. Marcel would occasionally hide his face in Louis’ shirt. Once the movie had ended they all just kind of talked. They ask Marcel why he was so shy and didn’t really attempt be himself at school. “I-I’m just afraid that I’ll get bullied…even more than I already do.” Louis couldn’t help it his grabbed Marcel’s hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

Marcel’s heart was beating so fast that he thought he was dying, which would be okay with him as long as Louis keeps holding his hand. “You really don’t get it, do you?” Louis asked astonished. “Get what?” Louis rolled his eyes playfully at him. “You are like the sweetest, smarted, most beautiful person in the world and you choose to just hide it all the time. Why?” Louis felt himself getting frustrated. “I-I uhmm thank you.” It sounded more like a question than a statement. Louis let out a small sigh. “Marcel, the whole reason why I invited you to sit with us and to come over today is because I have a massive crush on you. Was it not obvious enough for you? I even let you wear my jacket that I know it has my name all over it.” Louis was flailing his arms around and Marcel thought that Louis looked really adorable like this. “You-you really have a crush on me? You’re not joking? I thought that you were faking it like…well like those other guys at school do.” Louis’ hands dropped. He picked them up again to rest on Marcel’s face. He leaned in and said “Does this look like I’m faking it?” He asked just before he kissed Marcel. At first, Marcel’s eyes shot wide open, but he soon relaxed and kissed him back. This was all he ever wanted. He wanted a boy to like him for him, and love him, and take care of him. Louis was doing all of that in just the few hours that they’ve gotten to know each other better. There were little cheers from the other boys who were watching from the living room. “Keep it PG in there. Your sisters are right upstairs, Loubear.” Niall shouted to them. Louis pulled back and grabbed a bag of chips and threw them at Niall’s head. “Thanks mate!” Louis looked into Marcel’s magnificent eyes. “I meant every word I said to you. You’re amazing and I would be honored if..well.” Louis took a deep breath. “Will you be my boyfriend?” He asked. His eyes look so hopeful. Marcel was always the one to look hopeful. He felt his heart soaring away from him and right to Louis. “Of course. I would love to be your boyfriend.” He blushed for the millionth time that day, but he didn’t try to hide it. He knew Louis wouldn’t tease him. He leaned in again. Louis jumped at the opportunity and connected their lips instantly. “I can’t wait to see my boyfriend wearing my jacket up in the stands at the games.” Louis stated. Marcel nodded his head. “I’ll be there for every game for my boyfriend.” Marcel didn’t even have to change for Louis to love him. He just had to show him that he wanted to love Louis just as much as Louis wanted to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! I'll be posting more Marcel and just Larry in general now. :) xxx


End file.
